Shrouded or a nozzle propellers have been used on tugs, river pushboats and other low speed ships, for increase of the propeller thrust, for over fifty years. According to accepted nozzle theory, nozzles are classified as accelerating and decelerating. Existing accelerating type nozzles are used for increase of thrust at low speeds, while high drag makes them unsuitable for the higher speeds. Decelerating type nozzle are used for lowering propeller cavitation and noise, important for the military applications, at the cost of lower efficiency. This invention relates to the accelerating type nozzles. Higher lift generated by the shroud section generates greater thrust, and low section drag makes this thrust available at the higher operating speeds, previously believed impossible.